Vampirina goes to Summer School Part 1
Transcript *'Vampirina': Yes! I'm all done with the school year! Now I can finally have my summer break! *'Oxana': Hey Vampirina. *'Vampirina': Yes Oxana, Boris, and Olive? *'Oxana': We just received a call from your teachers and the principal. *'Vampirina': Ooh! Did they say that I've been a great student, got an A+, and have a great summer? *'Boris': No! It's something other than this. They said, you have been the worst student ever! This means that you are going to have summer school! *'Vampirina': Huh? Summer school? No! It's hard! *'Boris': Too bad! You have to go! *'Vampirina': Ugh! *'Peni Parker': Oh my God! I can't believe we have to go to summer school. *'Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade': Yes. I wish I can get high scores on games during my summer break. *'Lincoln Loud': OK guys. No talking. The teacher is coming. *'Nico Vega // The DatersIsCutie': Hello guys. Welcome to summer school. I'm Nico Vega // The DatersIsCutie. And I'll be your teacher. Now today, we are going to watch a show. So Vampirina, what TV show are you watching? *'Vampirina': Kuu Kuu Harajuku! *'Nico Vega // The DatersIsCutie': Oh fuck no! Vampirina! We are not going to watch Kuu Kuu Harajuku because it's a ripoff to Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, which was bad enough! Today's show we're watching is My Life as A Teenage Robot. *'Mickey Mouse': No Nickelodeon! *'Nico Vega // The DatersIsCutie': Mickey Mouse! Yes Nickelodeon! We're watching My Life as A Teenage Robot and that's final! *'Mickey Mouse': Start hating SpongeBob right now! *'Nico Vega // The DatersIsCutie': No one hates SpongeBob! Mickey Mouse! Now start watching My Life as A Teenage Robot! *'Donald Duck': Oh my God! Why do we need to watch My Life as A Teenage Robot? *'Goofy': Yes! This show sucks! *'Vampirina': Hey! I know! How about we change it into my show? *'Daisy Duck': Great idea! Let's do it! *'Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade': Yes! This show rocks! *'Minnie Mouse': I agree with Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade. This show is great! *'Lincoln Loud': Oh no! It's Nico Vega // The DatersIsCutie! We're so busted! *'Nico Vega // The DatersIsCutie': How dare you all students changed My Life as A Teenage Robot to Vampirina? You know that it's a ripoff to Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, Flowering Heart, and Numberblocks! That's it! I will let you watch Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan! *'The Super Readers': No Saban Brands! *'Nico Vega // The DatersIsCutie': The Super Readers! Yes Saban Brands! We are watching Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan and that's final! *'Donald Duck': Oh my God! Why do we need to watch Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan? *'Goofy': Yes! This show sucks! *'Luna': Hey! I know! How about we change it to me, Jupiter, and Clyde's show? *'Daisy Duck': Great idea, Luna! Let's do it! *'Olive': Yes! This show rocks! *'Mr. Munky': I agree with Olive. This show is great! *'Nico Vega // The DatersIsCutie': How dare you all students changed Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan to Earth to Luna? That's it! I will let you watch Ruby Gloom! *'Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, and Zooli': No Teletoon! *'Nico Vega // The DatersIsCutie': Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, and Zooli! Yes Teletoon! We're watching Ruby Gloom and that's final! *'Donald Duck': Oh my God! Why do we need to watch Ruby Gloom? *'Goofy, Pat, Dusty, Squeeze, Felipe, Turner, Stretch, and Rusty': Yes! This show sucks! *'Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade': Yes! I know! How about we change it to Fancy Nancy? *'Daisy Duck': Great idea! Let's do it! *'The Super Readers': Wasn't this show great? *'Luna, Jupiter, and Clyde': Yes! It's a great show! *'Nico Vega // The DatersIsCutie': How dare you all students changed Ruby Gloom to Fancy Nancy? You know that it's a ripoff to The Powerpuff Girls, Lalaloopsy, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, and Chloe's Closet! That's it! All of you go to the principal's office now! *'Timmy Turner': Why are all you students crying in my office? *'Vampirina': First, we changed My Life as A Teenage Robot to my show. *'Luna, Jupiter, and Clyde': Second, we changed Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan to our show. *'The Super Readers, Pat, Dusty, Squeeze, Felipe. Turner, Stretch, Rusty, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Zooli, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Lincoln Loud, Peni Parker, Olive, Mr. Munky, Peni Parker, and Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade': And last but not least, we changed Ruby Gloom to Fancy Nancy. *'Timmy Turner': Oh my God! How dare you all students did these? That's it! I will call your parents now! *'Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely': Minnie Mouse! How dare you changed My Life as A Teenage Robot to Vampirina, then, changed Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan to Earth to Luna, and last, changed Ruby Gloom to Fancy Nancy? *'Ruby Kurosawa': That's it! You're grounded until Glitter Force comes out on DVD and Blu-Ray! *'Chika Takami': When we get home, we will force you to watch Kid vs. Kat! *'Octoblock': Peni Parker! How dare you changed My Life as A Teenage Robot to Vampirina, then, changed Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan to Earth to Luna, and last, changed Ruby Gloom to Fancy Nancy? That's it! You're grounded until you lose hatred on Sunny Day! When we get home, we will force you to watch Sailor Moon! *'Mom and Dad': Luna, Jupiter, and Clyde! How dare you changed 1 anime show, 5 magical girl shows, and Earth to Luna? That's it! You're grounded for 25 days! When we get home, we will force the three of you to watch Team Umizoomi! *'Pete': Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade! How dare five of you changed My Life as A Teenage Robot to Vampirina, changed Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan to Earth to Luna, and changed Ruby Gloom to Fancy Nancy? You know that Vampirina, Earth to Luna, and Fancy Nancy are for toddlers! You five of us are grounded until you like Helen's Little School, Doc McStuffins, Regal Academy, and Oishi High School Battle! When we get home, we will force the five of you to watch Barney and Friends! *'Maya Aida/Cure Heart, Rikka Hishikawa/Cure Diamond, Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace, Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword, and Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta': Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why, Princess Pea/Princess Presto, Puppy/Woofster, Pig/Alpha Pig, and Little Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red! How dare you changed My Life as A Teenage Robot to Vampirina, changed Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan to Earth to Luna, and changed Ruby Gloom to Fancy Nancy? You five of us are grounded for 45 days! When we get home, I'm going to destroy your DVDs! *'Rita Loud': Oh my God! Lincoln Loud! How dare you watched Vampirina, Earth to Luna, and Fancy Nancy? These shows are for toddlers! *'Lynn Loud Sr.': That's it! You're grounded until Dora and the Lost City of Gold comes out! When we get home, I'm going to destroy your toys! *'Manny': Pat, Dusty, Squeeze, Felipe, Turner, Stretch, and Rusty! How dare you changed My Life as A Teenage Robot to Vampirina, changed Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan to Earth to Luna, and changed Ruby Gloom to Fancy Nancy? That's it! You three of us are grounded until Playing With Fire comes out! When we get home, I will destroy your VHS tapes! *'Boris': Vampirina and Olive! How dare you changed My Life as A Teenage Robot to our show, Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan to Earth to Luna, and changed Ruby Gloom to Fancy Nancy? That's it! You both are grounded until September! *'Oxana': When we get home, you both will watch Be Cool, Scooby-Doo on DVD! Category:Transcripts